rchnfandomcom-20200215-history
EP118
RCHN V 2.0 EP118: 2013, THANK YOU!!! 2013 is almost over, we had a great year, made a LOT of new friends, went to a few events, and we are looking forward to 2014! Listen in as the guys go over some predictions they made last year, see just how wrong, or in some cases right they were. Also we take a moment to answer an often-asked question; how many people listen to the Nation? We want to express our thanks to all of you that enjoy RCHN weekly, and we hope you realize RCHN has become what it has only because of your support!. Additional Information By clicking on the edit button, you agree to add only information relative to the Episode or content of this specific page, be sure to place your unique signature to your contribution Predictions Jessie *'01:31:10 - For 2014' **I think 2014 is all about the nitro. 3 new nitro kits… 50 or 90 size in 2014 **Align another revision of something **SAB Goblin Nitro **Compass **Focus on making electric helis lighter - try to extend the flight time (01:43:50) *'01:48:08 - For the guys' **Dan is going to own and actively fly 2 different model micro helis **Justin is going to realize he is an electric guy (giving up the nitro) **Nick is going to buy a nitro Nick *'01:33:17 - For 2014' **More companies going with the quad models **More companies doing FPV stuff **Agrees with Jessie on the Nitro **Thunder Tiger doing a new nitro **A lot more 800s **14S will be the new standard **Move from 450mm to truly 500 mm blades **New BeastX **New Mikado FBL system *'01:49:14 - For the guys' **Jessie will purchase a 800 class heli **Justin will own NO internal combustion helis a no Goblins **Dan will have actually played Justin through multiple E 700 class helis Justin *'01:36:25 - For 2014' ** Agree with Jessie Nitro’s prediction ** NX7 from Gaui ** KDS Agile 8.2 ** Compass 8HV ** More 800 Class Helis ** More blade manufactures coming up with 800 size blades ** Another company coming up with 3D collective quad ** 16S power system *'01:45:41 - For the guys' ** Predicts that Dan will own a multi-rotor before the end of 2014 ** Predicts that Jessie will have another $800.00 into multi rotor tech ** Predicts Nick will still have the Blade 700X Dan *'01:40:43 - For 2014' ** Agrees with Nick on the BeastX ** Monstro will still be a Unicorn ** 3D quad will die down (counters Justin's prediction) ** More general pilot competition (more like a want to see than a prediction) ** Larger displacement nitro motors attempt (01:44:50) *'01:46:35 - For the Guys' ** Predicts that Justin will not have the downtime of 2013 - No more no-fly to Justin ** Predicts that Jessie will be flying Compass ** Nick will buy and sell 6 helicopters ** Nick will build 2 more charging cases (redesign/Rebuild his own) * 01:51:22 - More on predictions (Deater and More) 01:54:27 - Statistics for 2013 *Podcast was download from 109 countries *Top 10 Countries #USA #Australia #(Dan skipped) #United Kingdom #Canada #Germany #Singapore #Norway #Ireland #Switzerland *More countries **South Africa **Netherlands **Denmark **Costa Rica **Belgian **Hong Kong **Austria **Japan **France **Finland **Spain **Brazil **Malasia **Greece **Poland **Porto Rico **Slovenia **Trinidad and Tobago **Serbia **Bahrain **Italia **Honduras **China **Romania **Portugal **Kuwait **Israel **Bahamas **Ucraine **India **Slovakia **Colombia **Turkey **Isle of Man **Saudi Arabia **Philippines **Bermuda **Egypt **Croatia **Iceland **Saint Martin **Latvia **Venezuela **Fiji **Pakistan **Sri Lanka **Malta **Brunei Darussalam **Iran **Luxembourg **Chile **Vietnam **Morocco **Jordan **Sudan **Lithuania **Equador **New Caledonia *More stats ** Average - 7TB of download per month ** Yearly - 84 TB of Data ** Average - every 150 seconds there is 1 episode downloaded ** Total - 207,750 downloads External Links